Rustyrose
Rustyrose (ラスティローズ, Rasutirōzu) is an antagonist in the long running anime and manga series Fairy Tail. He was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory under the dark guild, Grimoire Heart lead by Hades and served as one of its elite dark mages. He appears as one of the secondary antagonists of the Tenrou Island arc and is a minor antagonist in the Tartaros Arc, though his role in the latter is exclusive to the anime only. He is voiced by Kazuma Horie in the Japanese version of the anime and Justin Locklear in the English version. Appearance Rustyrose is a fairly tall and lanky young man. He has silver-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sports a pair of white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance. Seven years later, his appearance has changed with his hair now being very disheveled and unorganized and has also gotten spiky. He appears to have grown a beard and sideburns and wears a new jacket with the Grimoire Heart emblem on the back and is dark purple as well. Personality Just like several other members of his guild, Rustyrose initially seems to be completely temperamental and emotionless. Despite this stoicism, he speaks in an extremely ornate, fanciful, and beautifying manner, as he refers the battlefield of Tenrou Island as "the Garden of Eden", Grimoire Heart members as "Demons", Fairy Tail members as "Fairies", and himself as the "King of the Underworld". He also performs flamboyant hand motions while he speaks. Later on, in his battle against Elfman and Evergreen, he reveals a manipulative, sinister, and crazed side to him, as he is laughing maniacally at the prospect of living in a world ruled by Zeref where non-Magic users would be annihilated. He believes that only the strong should survive, and constantly refers to weak opponents as trash. He is fond of speaking in a fancy manner to make things sound dramatic. History Tenrou Island arc Rustyrose is first seen on an airship, which is located somewhere above Tenrou Island. Later, he agrees to take part in the battle against Fairy Tail's Mages, who are on the island. As the airship approaches the island, Rustyrose informs his guild members to be prepared for battle. He then looks on as Makarov intercepts the airship at the bay in front of Tenrou Island. Caprico then stores Rustyrose and all the other members of Grimoire Heart away and proceeds to fly over the island, releasing all the members in the form of bubbles. As Rustyrose lands, he finds himself facing Elfman and Evergreen who comment on his erratic behavior, calling him an idiot. He begins the battle by summoning his Guardian Saint Beast, Belcusas the Thunderclap, an enormous heavily-armored creature. The creature then begins to attack the pair, and proves a formidable opponent with its massive physical strength and durability. Elfman tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose, but she says that she can't because he is wearing glasses, causing them to bicker with each other. Rustyrose comments on how they love each other, prompting them to retort that they aren't in love. As Belcusas continues fighting Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose and readies a projectile, thinking that the weak point of summoners is that they themselves are physically weak. Rustyrose then surprises her when he transforms his arm into a machine-like claw and cuts her down. Elfman, distracted by the attack on Evergreen, is then also knocked to the ground by Belcusas, where he ponders aloud what type of Magic Rustyrose uses. After recalling his guardian, Rustyrose replies that teaching such Magic to trash like them would be useless and then begins talking about how Lost Magic has negative side effects. He then uses his Magic to project an image of Zeref in the air, declaring that once Grimoire Heart has acquired Zeref and make him the King, he can live in the Ultimate Magic world, a world where non-Magic users are nonexistent. As Elfman slowly gets up, he grows enraged at Grimoire Heart's goal of erasing the 90% of the world's population that can't use Magic, saying that Mages providing support for humans and vice-versa is what allows the world to exist. Rustyrose argues with Elfman and mocks his beliefs, saying he doesn't understand Fairy Tail's members at all. At one point, he even snickers at Elfman's beliefs, enraging him further. He then tells the pair that they have no idea of the true horror of Zeref and that once they witness it, they can do nothing but only cower in fear. Elfman then charges him, saying that Fairy Tail will vanquish any kind of darkness. Rustyrose replies that, despite its name, the people of Fairy Tail aren't the least elegant. He then transforms his right arm back into his claw and slashes the charging Elfman. As Elfman is launched backwards, Rustyrose strikes again with the claw, but this time, Elfman catches it with his left arm, also halting Rustyrose's movements in the process. Elfman then uses his Take Over Magic to transform his own right arm into a replica of Rustyrose's claw and prepares to strike. Flustered, Rustyrose quickly transforms his left hand into a golden shield "that pushes back anything", and the attack is blocked. Rustyrose smirks, but then realizes that his glasses have been removed. Elfman says that his real target were Rustyrose's glasses and he proceeds to smash them with his hand. He then tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose before ducking. As Evergreen uses her Stone Eyes, Rustyrose stares straight at her, yells, pretending to be tricked. Rustyrose, unfazed, says "just kidding" and cuts down both of them once more with his claw and it is then seen that he still has a pair of glasses over his eyes. As the two lie on the ground, Rustyrose explains that his Magic, the Arc of Embodiment, allows him to materialize anything that he wants from his imagination to be used at his disposal. He maniacally declares that though it has several side effects and limitations, it is a Magic which he has never lost with anyone. He then summons the Tower of Dingir, saying that it will crush them with its sadness. As the tower rises out of the ground, the pair is immobilized and the both of them are dragged along with it. As the two exchange words of gratitude to each other, Rustyrose tells them to scatter to the depths of darkness, and the tower is then seen exploding. Rustyrose later encounters Azuma, and begins spouting out the "cries of his heart". He notices Azuma's battle-worn condition and comments on it, saying that Fairy Tail has no strong people. Azuma replies that they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail, which derives its strength not from Magic, but an incredible amount of faith. Later, Rustyrose encounters the Fairy Tail camp, where Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane, and Gajeel Redfox are unconscious and Panther Lily, Levy McGarden, and Lisanna are the only ones able to fight him. He comments that no matter what they do, he will be stronger than them, and that it is time for his meal. As Bluenote Stinger releases his Magic at another part of the island, Rustyrose comments that something obnoxious has just been let loose, as Rustyrose doesn't want him to eat his meal. Rustyrose is then suddenly knocked down by Freed and Bickslow. They tell everyone that they come back to the island after seeing the fire signal. Rustyrose says the two will not be a match for his Arc of Embodiment Magic, but Bickslow and Freed retort that they will do whatever it takes to bring him down for hurting their comrades. Rustyrose is able to shield himself from Bickslow's Baryon Formation and dodge Freed's Dark Écriture: Pain using Pegasus Wings on his feet. He says they can't defeat his creativity as his power is infinite. He then summons Belfast the Hurricane to take down the pair but Bickslow uses his Seith Magic to take control and crush Belfast into pieces. As Freed uses Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow to turn himself into a large armored warrior and attacks Rustyrose, he states that he feels fear in his heart for the first time. Rustyrose then continues his words and claims that fear isn't bad, as it leads him to more inspiration for his imagination and he uses his attack Ghosts of Brittia on Freed and Bickslow. When Azuma takes over the Tenrou Tree, Freed and Bickslow are incapacitated from lack of Magic, allowing Rustyrose to attack them while they're helpless. However after Erza defeats Azuma, the Magic is returned to Fairy Tail members and both of them counter back. Rustyrose wonders what happened to Azuma and then summons the Tower of Dingir before trapping Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily. However, Bickslow uses his eyes to take control of Elfman's body and attacks Rustyrose from behind. The tower is dispelled and Lisanna sprouts her wings, kicking Freed to Rustyrose, who hits him with Dark Écriture: Destruction. Rustyrose is sent flying before he lands on the ground, and is seen unconscious and defeated. After the war is over, Rustyrose is collected by Hades alongside with Kain Hikaru and they leave the island. While they fly away from Tenrou Island, Zeref appears before them, and Hades orders Rustyrose and Kain to bring the "keys" to awake Zeref, however the two were unable to move. Zeref then tells everyone he doesn't need the keys as he is already awake. He also reveals that keys were just a myth in the first place and they were fools for believing it. Zeref also says he was never slumbering in the first place, and that he hid himself away because he realized the value of human lives. When he did, his cursed Magic would inadvertently take them away. Zeref then reveals when he doesn't care about human lives, he is fully about to control his Magic. He blames Hades for the new change in era coming, and the summoning of Acnologia, and casts a spell. Kain cries in fear at the sight of his master's death. However, both Kain and Rustyrose are spared by Zeref, who explains the dangers of Acnologia to them. Rustyrose may had changed his opinion about the black wizard after these events. Tartaros arc (anime) Rustyrose, Azuma, and Zancrow barge into Tartaros' base looking for the person in charge. He and his comrades defeat the front line of defense effortlessly and enter the guild, wherein they find Kyôka, to whom Rustyrose explains that Tartaros had violated the Balam Alliance non aggression pact. They then head into a room with Kyôka, in which he asks again for the sub-guilds in exchange for a favor for Tartaros. In response, she assaults him repeatedly with her Curse's power. Whilst he is being attacked, Azuma and Zancrow fade away as they were merely products of Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment. He tries to attack her with his Jet Black Sword, however, she easily deflects it. Rustyrose then catches a glimpse of Mard Geer in the hall behind her and is terrified. Afterwards, Kyôka leaves and Rustyrose departs from the guild and later appears in front of Crime Sorcière whom he tells of the events that transpired before leaving unexpectedly. He returns later and attacks Jellal, disabling him and capturing Meredy with his Tower of Dingir. He asks Meredy to join him and tells her that they can bring back Grimoire Heart together. Meredy denies his request, which angers him and he tries to kill her, but Jellal stands back up. Rustyrose questions what Jellal can do with his eyes injured, but is defeated by the Oración Seis who unblind Jellal. As Jellal and his comrades are leaving, Rustyrose gets back up and Jellal tells him he can join the Crime Sorciere, prompting Rustyrose to burst into tears as they leave. Powers and Abilities Arc of the Personification: A very powerful form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. This magic has practically unlimited potentialities allowing its user to bring to reality any thought. In the adaptation of the anime, after the 7-year timeskip, Rustyrose was able to "resurrect" (almost comparable to the nature of the Neinhart's magic) the ghosts of Grimoire Heart, particularly to the his deceased companions Azuma and Zancrow. *'Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap': An enourmous, heavy-armored, and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose can imagine into existance on his behalf. *'Jet Black Sword': Rustyrose can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It is claimed to be capable to cut through anything. *'Golden Shield': Rustyrose transforms his left hand into a large golden shield which is supposedly to be capable of repelling any attack. *'Tower of Dingir': Rustyrose conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. This is used against Elfman and Evergreen to defeat them. *'Pegasus Wings': Rustyrose can create wings on his feet to grant him the ability of flight and speed. *'Sacred Guardian Beast: Belfast of the Hurricane': Rustyrose creates another giant guardian like Belcusas to fight against the enemy. Its abilities are unknown as it fell to Bickslow's Human Possession Magic. *'Ghosts of Brittia': Rustyrose envelops his enemies in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them and immobilize them. Gallery Rustyrose.jpg|Rusty Rose 7 years ago Rusty Rose feeling down.png Rusty Rose crys.png Rusty Rose vs. Kyouka.png Trivia *Hiro Mashima stated that his name came from a drink, most likely Rusty Nail. Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Supremacists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Magic Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Totalitarians Category:Amoral Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creator